You Save Me
by Alica1990
Summary: Alternate Story based on Judgement Day.JIBBS. Jenny is not sick.


AN: Ok, had this fic written out for about a year now and finally wanted to post it. It's Judgment Day revisited, Gibbs saves Jenny from her untimely demise only to face it himself. Jenny is not sick in this story.

Jenny Shepard sat in the diner reminiscing her time in Paris as a woman young and in love. Even though time had passed, and her youth faded one thing still remained. The love and warmth she felt for Leroy Jethro Gibbs had never fully gone away. What Mike Franks had said earlier about Gibbs talking about her on the boat, when he took his margarita safari, surprised her. She just figured he hated her for all she put him through over the past 9 years. Her leaving, then reappearing not only as his ex but his boss, and then her saying no off the job. Her reminiscing was cut short, as Svetlana's men came in heavily armed. Taking out the first three, Jenny stopped to reload, when another man came behind her little make shift shelter. "Svetlana sends her regards."

As Viggo cocked his gun, Jenny closed her eyes closed trying to remember better times in her last few moments. A sudden movement and a loud crashing noise made her eyes pop open, startled to see Gibbs wrestling on the ground with Viggo. "Jen. Go." He shouted.

"Not without you."

She watched as Gibbs twisted Viggo's neck, snapping it. Viggo went limp, and Gibbs groaned rolling his body off of him.

She reached down giving him her hand and helping him to his feet. "Now do you mind telling me what the hell you're doing here?" she yelled.

"Saving you. As usual."

"I don't need saving."

"Damn it Jen." He yelled back, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "This isn't just about you. I'm here, let me help then after this is all over we'll talk. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. We've got three more coming around the back."

"I'm out." Gibbs reached into his pant leg, giving her his back up.

"Thanks."

"What did I just say?"

She glared and he laughed. The men came in, Gibbs took the first one out with a bullet between the eyes as Jenny took the second one with a double tap to the heart.

"You see the third one?"

"No." a gun shot rang out as Mike came from around back.

"You guys okay in there?"

Gibbs looked at Jenny and she nodded. "Yeah. We're good."

Gibbs stands and holds out his hands for Jenny, she stands and wraps him in a hug. "Thank you." She whispered into his neck.

He pulled away from her and glared, "Don't you ever do something that stupid ever again."

"Jethro…

"Jen I…"

"You first." She smiled.

Mike walked over, not knowing he was interrupting something. "Hey Red, sorry was I interrupting?"

"Yes."

"No." Jen glared at Gibbs and then back at Mike. "It's okay. What's up?"

Mike smirked, and nodded at Probie. "I'm just going to go, Jen. I'll see you back in DC." Gibbs turned and walked away without looking back, feeling Jenny's gaze on his retreating form. Why did things have to be so complicated between them? He climbed into his car, slamming his hand down on the steering wheel in frustration, before putting the car in drive and speeding away.

Jenny watched Gibbs leave, sighing in frustration at their once again interrupted moment. Something about the way he was looking at her made her feel all tingly inside. Turning back to Mike, she smiled. "Thank you Mike for all your help."

"It looks like you didn't need me after all, Red."

"I don't know how he found us or even how he knew something was up."

"Probie normally just follows his gut, but this time I think he followed another muscle."

"Mike?"

"His heart Red. That boy is still head over heels in love with you, and I suspect you are just as much."

"It's complicated, Mike."

"Few things aren't. What are you still doing here?"

"Mike I can't."

"Red remember how you said you don't want to sleep in that bed anymore?" she nodded. " This is your chance to change the mattress." Jenny smiled at the metaphor, kissing his cheek quickly before running towards her rental.

Jenny arrived at her hotel, running quickly inside to the elevator. The door opened and Jenny ran inside, heading straight to her floor which she shared with Ziva and Dinozzo. A sudden yelling stopped her short, as she listened to the voices coming from within.

"Gibbs we…" Ziva tried but was cut off by an angry Jethro.

"I don't care Officer David. You both were sent out here as her protection detail you were her to P-R-O-T-E-C-T her. I was thousands of miles away and I knew something was wrong, I flew here on a gut feeling only to have my worst fears confirmed. Not only did I find you both poolside, but you both were frolicking. Rule 12, was put there for a reason."

"But isn't Rule 12 redundant now, I mean you and the Director…" Tony started and Ziva rolled her eyes smacking a palm to her face. Jenny laughed quietly outside the door when she heard a very hard headslap.

"Me and the Director aren't in a relationship Dinozzo, we haven't been for a long time. I may have wanted to, but she decided it wasn't a good idea and I agreed. But today, I could have lost her forever and no promotion would have brought her back. Do you know how it feels to lose someone you love, Dinozzo?"

"I lost Jeanne."

"If you think about it, you'll realize you never really had her. I have lost four people I loved indefinitely in the last thirty-five years. Do you know how that feels?" jenny silently gasped outside the door, hearing a new side of Jethro she'd never heard before.

"No." Ziva and Tony both gulped, saddened by the losses their boss had experienced.

"My mom was thirty two when she died, I took care of her every day and I was only 15. Then Shannon and Kelly my soul mate and little girl perished and I wasn't even there. And then there is Jenny, Dinozzo do you remember when I said I had never gotten a love letter but had gotten a Dear John letter?"

Tony nodded. "I never knew that was Jenny."

"I knew. She used to call out your name in her sleep." Ziva said looking down.

"She left me, with nothing but a note. I was angry and bitter for a long time after that, but most of all I was hurt. I married Stephanie to hopefully forget about Jen but it only made me more miserable and hurt Stephanie in the process too. After one too many drunk night I eventually came to realize, I couldn't stay mad at her for doing what was best for her. And in truth, I probably would've done the same thing. I also realized I hadn't given her enough reason to stay and that's my fault. I'm not a man of many words but I could've done better. She deserved better. Today, she almost died and I have no doubt in my mind I wouldn't have followed soon after. I love her, I always have and I think it's about time I told her that."

Jenny gasped again, a little more loudly. Turning quickly to head to her room to get changed.

"Now as for your punishment…"

Dinozzo swallowed and Ziva sighed. "I see the way you look at each other when you think I'm not looking, so your punishment is to tell each other how you feel without holding back. Life is too short, as we now know. Don't make the same mistakes I did." Gibbs waved his hand at them, before turning to the door.

"That's it? What about Rule 12?" Dinozzo asked.

"That's it and it's like you said it's redundant now."

"Where are you going Gibbs?" Ziva questioned, looking at Gibbs and nodding towards his weapon on his hip.

"I have one last errand to take care of. Tell Jenny, I'll see her soon. Good luck." Gibbs turned and left without looking back, and Dinozzo and Ziva shared a knowing look.

Jenny knocked on Ziva and Dinozzo's door a half hour later, freshly showered and changed. She heard laughing inside, and knocked again a little harder. Ziva opened the door, smiling at Jenny before pulling her into a hug. "I'm glad you're safe." She whispered.

"Me too, Ziva. Hey, Tony." She smiled at the young man she though of as a son as he stood behind Ziva placing his hand on her hip. Jenny looked down at his hand, as he quickly removed it.

Jenny grabbed his hand and placed into Ziva's. Locking eyes with both of them, "Treasure it. But keep it out of the work place." She instructed, to which they both nodded. "Where's Gibbs?" Jenny asked looking around their room.

"You mean he's not with you?" Ziva asked.

"I haven't seen him since the diner. I did however hear the lecture he gave you. And he's right."

"Director are you sure he hasn't come to your room?"

"No, why? What aren't you telling me?"

Dinozzo and Ziva shared a terrified look, knowing it was happening all over again. "He said he had an errand to run and we thought he was going to talk to you but…."

"Wait did you say errand?"

They both nodded.

"That… that…" she started shaking and her knees buckled as Tony lunged forward catching her. He led her over to the couch sitting with her while Ziva called McGee to track Gibbs cell phone and check his call records. Jen had tears in her eyes, watching Ziva knowing in her heart that he was in danger. When Ziva snapped the phone shut, she sobbed knowing that look on her face. "Gibbs got a call from a disposable cell phone about two minutes after he left here, according to his coordinates their in a local abandoned factory about twenty minutes from here. Me and Tony are going, you stay here and…"

"No."

"Director, I agree with Ziva I think its best…"

"No. I'm going, this was my mess to begin with I should never have involved all of you and now Jethro's out there cleaning up my mistake and could be hurt. I'm going and that's final."

Ziva nodded grabbing her gun and badge and running out the door quickly followed by Jenny and Tony.

The factory was made out of fragile plaster and obviously had been vacated for quite a while, the door creaked open as they branched off searching for any sign of activity.

Jenny had gone to the left, as Tony and Ziva went to the right. "Clear." Jenny called out into the silence. A sharp intake of breath and a sob sounded soon after, and Jenny felt her knees weaken and her heart rate speed up. Tears built in her eyes, and she swallowed thickly pushing them back not wanting to cry before she saw for herself. She followed the sound of the sobbing, and sobbed herself at what she saw. Dinozzo stood over Gibbs lifeless body checking for a pulse, his hand shaking from not finding one. Leroy Jethro Gibbs lay there with blood pooled all around him, his eyes closed. Jenny lost it, running to the side and emptied her stomach. Her knees buckled under her weight, and she sobbed shaking violently. Not minding that right next to her sat Svetlana's cold dead corpse, Jenny cried and cried for what felt like hours. Tony had called Vance, while Ziva informed Ducky who had to inform McGee and Abby. Time slowed, day turned to night and night to early morning. The bodies had long been picked up, and the crime scene processed. A sudden hand on her shoulder made her look up.

Mike Franks squatted down beside Red, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "I thought you'd be back in Mexico by now."

"I owed it to Probie to pass his final message along."

She pulled away from him, "You knew. You knew all along. He came to save me at the diner because you called him. He saved me only to take my fate. Why? I'm the one who didn't kill Svetlana all those years ago, I'm responsible for what happened here today. I killed him. I killed the man I love. The man I've always loved."

Mike swatted the back of her head, "Red you listen and you listen good. Today was not your fault, Probie made his decision. He sacrificed himself to save you because he loved you, he chose to put the one he loved before himself. He saved you Jenny, and his memory will live on within you and as long as you live he will always be a part of you." Mike reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, handing it to her. "Probie asked me to give this to you, he said it will explain his decisions and told me to give you this." He pecked her on the cheek before standing up and leaving her alone with the letter.

She stuck her manicured finger under the flap, gasping slightly as a diamond oval shaped engagement ring with two sets of smaller diamonds fell out into her hand. She admired it, before placing it on the appropriate finger, wishing Jethro was still here to do it himself.

She pulled out his last and only letter, taking a deep breath before she began to read.

_Dear Jenny,_

_ Man now I know how it felt for you to write those words. Anyway back to what I have wanted to tell you for a while now. By now you know I am already gone, but what you couldn't have known was I was slowly going anyway. I am.. was dying Jen. There was no treatment just slow agonizing pain and eventually a just as agonizing death. When I found out that Svetlana was still alive and hunting us a part of me was relieved. My only goal was to keep you safe and handle the rest myself. I saved you in that diner today, cause I knew my time was running out and I had some things I needed to say to you. So let me start with I'm sorry. I know I always quoted Rule 6, but at this time I think its necessary. I'm sorry; I let you go in Paris. I should have followed you and fought harder for us, that is my fault and I will never forgive myself for that. Maybe if I had told you about my past and told you what my feelings were we could have saved us a lot of time. But pride goeth before the fall, and I chose that fate just like I chose this one. I love you Jen, I always have. I should have said that a long time ago. I love you. Don't be sad, I am with Shannon and Kelly now and if I see your dad I'll tell him how much you miss him and how much you loved him and all about the woman you have become. Take care of our children, watch over them and make sure they stay safe._

_I LOVE YOU, JEN. GOODBYE._

_P.S. The ring you are now holding was my promise of my love to you, I had planned on proposing the night after I found your letter. It's where it belongs now, where it's always belonged. Remember the past is the past, and look forward to the future._

She cried, dropping his letter to the ground as she whispered to the darkness. "I love you too." And she could have sworn she heard a faint I love you always in the wind.

_Every now and then I get a little lost_

_My strings all get tangled, my wires all get crossed_

_Every now and then I'm right up on the edge_

_Dangling my toes out over the ledge_

_I just thank God you're here_

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_'Cause when I'm a firecracker comin' undone_

_Or when I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_

_Baby you save me_

_It's hard lovin' a man that's got a gypsy soul_

_I don't know how you do it, I'm not sure how you know_

_The perfect thing to say to save me from myself_

_You're the angel that believes in me like nobody else_

_And I thank God you do_

_'Cause when I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_When I'm a firecracker coming undone_

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_

_Baby you save me_

_I know I don't tell you nearly enough_

_That I couldn't live one day without your love_

_When I'm a ship tossed around on the waves_

_Up on a highwire that's ready to break_

_When I've had just about all I can take_

_Baby you, baby you save me_

_When I'm a bullet shot out of a gun_

_When I'm a firecracker coming undone_

_When I'm a fugitive ready to run, all wild-eyed and crazy_

_No matter where my reckless soul takes me_

_Baby you save m_


End file.
